Complicated Girl
by cookiedoughmunchkin
Summary: He loved her the moment he saw her. But why is it so hard to say so? Time is running out, for graduation is climbing in! Will he tell her by then, or lose his chance?
1. looking around

Okay…….this looks nothing like Florida! Jasmine thought inside of her head. She looked thoughtfully around the place. Girls in bikinis and surfers everywhere. Okay, it looks sorta like it…..but still! Why did we have to move! Jasmine sighed as her thoughts raced back to one monthago.

Jasmine was laughing as she entered through the back door, coming back from school. "Hey mom! Hey dad!" Jasmine greeted her parents cheerfully. But as soon as she saw their serious faces, the smile was wiped off her face. "Whats wrong?" the young teen asked, fear in her voice. "I'm sorry sweetie, but……." Her mom trailed off. "Tell me." What could be so bad? Jazz thought. "We're moving." She could immediately feel her insides turn into a knot. "What? Wh-why? This must be a joke, right?" Her dad soon spoke up, "I'm sorry Jazz, it isn't a joke.""WHAT? We can't!" jasmine screamed. She loved this place. It was her home. But deep inside, she knew she couldn't stop them. Her mom stood up, and wrapped her arms around her daughter to comfort her. "We're sorry hunny. Your dad needs to be transferred to another place for his job." Jazz sighed. Wherever were moving, at least let this place be nearby Florida. "Wheres this place?" "Playa Linda, California." "WHAT! That's too far away from here!""We're sorry. But your boyfriend Alex and your friends, Rebecca, Tyler, and Michelle are moving with us , with they're families. Turns out they're families have always wanted to move to Cali.

""Maybe I should just get an airplane ticket and FLY back to Florida!" Jasmine cried out sarcastically. People around her gave her strange looks, but she just ignored them. Sure my friends from Florida are here, but I still miss it there! The frustrated teen said to herself. Then something caught her eye. A sign that said, "Jay's Surf Shop". There was also a sign in the front of the surf shop that read, "Wanted: Assistant Worker". Hmmmm…….this seems interesting! Mom DID say I can get a job here for some extra money. The girl thought to herself.

She walked into the shop, and spotted a hot Austrailian guy setting up some surf boards at the display window. "Um, hi? I was wondering about the job for Assistant Worker here?" the guy looked up, and smiled. "You have the job." Jasmine was surprised. Wasn't there supposed to be questions asked? "Umm….okay?" The guy stuck out his hand. "I'm Jay, by the way." Jazz shook his hand. "I'm Jasmine." Jay smiled. "You can start tomorrow."Jasmine walked out of the shop, smiling to herself. This is interesting…….maybe this place won't be so bad after all!


	2. embarrassed

Well, this story is going pretty quiet, with barely any reviews. But I'd still like to thank JustTheGirl07! (I don't own Summerland, even though I wish I did.)

"Bye dude." Bradin waved to his friend, Lucas. He slowly made his way out of the beach, shaking his wet hair out of his face. Well, it was just like any other day. Wake up, get a lecture from Aunt Ava, eat breakfast, surf, and go over to Jay's surf shop. Yup, like any other day. Of course, he was making his way to Jay's. What else was there to do?

He walked casually inside the shop, looking around for his Australian friend. "Jay! Where are you?" Bradin yelled.

"Calm down, mate. I 'm right over here." Jay calmly replied, standing up to reveal himself being hidden behind the counter. "What is it that you need?"

"Nothing. Just looking around here, as usual," the teen said. "Oh yeah! How rude of me to forget!" Jay exclaimed. "Jasmine! Can you please come over here?" Bradin gave him a wondering look.

Jasmine walked into the room, looking a bit irritated. "What is it Jay?" Bradin's jaw practically dropped. She was HOT! She had a thin figure, tan skin, pretty almond-shaped brown eyes, and wavy straight hair with light brown highlights.

She walked up to them both, and gave Bradin a weird look. He seemed to be drooling, and she tried her best to keep herself from laughing. "Jasmine, this is Bradin. Bradin, this is Jasmine." Jay introduced the two teens. 

Jasmine smiled, which ALMOST made Bradin's heart melt. "You can call me Jazz." Bradin was too busy gazing at her, but finally shook himself to finally speak. "I'm your- I mean- I, uh, u can call me Bradin." He spoke quickly and nervously, which made Jasmine laugh, and kept Jay amused. Cute guy, too bad I have a boyfriend…….. Jazz thought.

"You wanna go for a walk on the beach?" She asked him, knowing already that he was too embarrassed to ask. "Sure." Bradin replied, keeping his best from saying anything

worse than before. "Can I?" Jasmine asked Jay. "It's okay. Take the whole day off, just come over tomorrow for work."

"So, I guess you just moved here?" Bradin asked, staring at the girl next to him. Jasmine replied, "Yeah, just a month ago." Both of them were walking on the beach next to each other. "You surf?" She asked him. "Yes, do you?" "No, never really tried. Only play volleyball." Bradin smiled. "Hey, maybe I can teach you how to surf, and you can teach me how to play volleyball!" "Yeah! That'll be-"But she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Um, sorry, I need to get this." Jasmine apologized. Bradin nodded his head, watching her flip open her phone. "Hello? Oh, hey babe." Bradin by now was really jealous of the person talking to her. Maybe it's just a friend, he thought.

"Really? Wow, I'm REALLY SORRY. I didn't know. Okay, I'll come, but can I bring a friend? Thanks! See ya later hun!" She hung up the phone and tucked it into her pocket. She looked up to see Bradin staring at her with curious eyes. "Who was that?" he asked. "My boyfriend." But as she said these words, she noticed Bradin's eyes looked hurt. So much for a chance………Bradin sighed, sadly.

Wanting to change the subject, she asked him, "Well, my friends and I are going over to my house to do some jobs," at this, Bradin raised his eyebrows. "and you can come too, if you want." "Jobs?" She smiled at him, and took his arm, sending shivers up his spine. As the two of them started walking to her house, she replied, with a sly grin, "You'll see."


	3. meeting new people

Well, stressed out by school! (AH! SCHOOL! lol) thankx to those people who reviewed! It really encouraged me! THANKS SO MUCH! (Hope you like this chapter! I was on writer's block because of this!) Sorry about the short chapters! I swear I'm going to make longer ones in the next chapters!

"Wow……."Bradin breathed, looking up at a beautiful white house. It seemed to have three floors, and it was one of those types of houses that are most likely going to show up on fancy home magazines! It had lots of balconies, and a neat front lawn.

Jasmine opened the front door, and dragged a dazed Bradin into the house. The inside was even fancier then the outside! It was cozier and comforting, too. "You guys! We're here!" she yelled. "Okay! Come on up!" a girl's voice replied, from the second floor.

"Come on, Bradin." Jasmine beckoned him to follow her up the curvy stairs. He looked around him as they both made they're way up to the second floor. There were portraits of Jasmine, her family, and some other people he had no clue about. Jazz walked into a room, with him following.

Bradin looked around and saw four people typing on laptops. There were two boys and two girls.

"You guys, this is Bradin." Jasmine introduced. The four people looked up, and smiled. 

"Okay, Bradin this is Rebecca." Jasmine pointed to a girl with curly brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. "Hey……"Rebecca waved.

"This is Tyler." Jasmine now pointed to a guy with spiky brown and blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Tyler smiled.

"Michelle, who is also my cousin!" Jasmine winked at a girl with straight short black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. Michelle gave Bradin a look, and smiled.

"And this is Alex. My boyfriend." Bradin winced at those words. He looked at Alex, who had brown hair with a few spikes, a perfect smile, and bright blue eyes. He's the type of guy that every girl would want, and he hated him already. Alex stared at Bradin, and gave him a fake smile. Yup, I HATE him! I swear if he kisses Jasmine, I'm going to punch the daylights outta him! Bradin glared at Alex, clenching his hands into fists.

Jasmine, who obviously noticed Bradin's weird behavior, said, "Okay Brae, I think I should tell you what these jobs are and why we do them. The jobs are just small things for other people like baby-sitting, washing cars, taking care of dogs, and all the rest of the

shit. We get paid, and we just use the money for buying stuff."

Bradin nodded his head, and went back to staring at Alex. Both of them were glaring daggers through each others eyes.

Jasmine looked confused. "Um, okay? Well, Rebecca, did we get any job hits on the website?" Rebecca shook her head. "Nope, not today. Maybe tomorrow?"

Jasmine just shrugged. "I guess we could just hang out over here then?"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound SO bad." Tyler pointed out.

"But with them in the same room, maybe its going to be a little dangerous……" Michelle pointed at Bradin and Alex. "I think its going to be……alright……." Jasmine said unsurely. "If looks could kill……" Tyler muttered.


	4. a secret and fuming

Again, thanks for the reviews! I'm trying my best to write longer chapters now, just hope they're okay! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! (I don't own Summerland, unfortunately.) Remember this…….TESTS ARE EVIL!

"Okay……so its this way?" Bradin asked unsurely, pointing to the left end of a long hall. Michelle rolled her eyes. "Its THIS way, for the millionth time I've been fucking telling you!" "But its so confusing!" He yelped, "And how do you know all these complicated hallways without getting lost!" "Because its easy to remember." She replied simply. "That's Michelle for you, Miss Know-It-All!" Rebecca laughed.

"Maybe its right to give you a little tour so you won't be lost anymore?" Jasmine asked, smirking. "Ya think?" Bradin asked, rolling his eyes. "Ok, so the first floor is mainly for the main living room, dining room, breakfast room, and kitchen. The second floor is for the other TV rooms, hanging out rooms, library, computer room, art room, and other stuff for rooms! The third floor is for all the guest rooms and my family's rooms. You can go in any room EXCEPT that room," Jasmine pointed to a door the whole group just passed by, which was colored gold.

Bradin looked at the door, and was getting extremely curious. "Whats that room?" Jasmine smiled. "It's a secret." Bradin looked aggravated, and sent a pleading look to Rebecca, Tyler, and Michelle, but was refusing to EVEN LOOK at Alex. All of them shook their heads. 

"Sorry, can't tell you dude. You'll have to find out yourself." Tyler replied.

"Gah! Geez, all of you are such GREAT help!" Bradin cried out sarcastically. Jasmine smirked, "Well, you just MIGHT find out. Someday!" He glared at her, but she shrugged it off.

Everybody had already walked down the stairs to the first floor, and was making their way to the living room, where a huge plasma wide-screen TV stood, along with comforting couches and carpets. All Bradin could do was gawk.

"So, what movie do you guys wanna watch?" Alex asked. "How about a horror movie? The Ring 1 sounds good?" Rebecca asked, taking the DVD from the rack. "But its sounds REALLY SCARY! Maybe another movie?" Michelle complained. "Oh, whatever Chelle! Isn't that the point of horror movies? To scare you!" Tyler snorted teasingly. Michelle glared at him. "Shut up!"

Jasmine came back with the popcorn from the kitchen, and plopped onto the couch. "So, what movie are we watching?" "The Ring 1." Rebecca replied, popping in the DVD, and sat on the couch. Michelle sat on the couch too, Tyler sat on the floor, and Bradin and Alex sat on both sides of Jasmine.

"I love horror movies!" Tyler exclaimed happily. "How about let's talk later? You know, about everything and blah?" Michelle asked. "Yeah, after the movie." Alex replied hastily, wrapping a protective arm around Jasmine's waist. Bradin glared at him, and placed his hand on her leg. Jasmine gave him a weird look. "Okay….." "I bet this movie isn't gonna be scary!" Tyler laughed.

20 minutes later

"AAAAHHHHH!" Tyler screamed, jumping in the air, sending the bowl of popcorn flying. He sprinted to the couch and jumped on. Jasmine was burying her head into Bradin's chest, making him blush, and he nestled his head onto her shoulder. Alex, who was too scared to notice the two of them, was hugging a pillow with a death-grip. Rebecca and Michelle were hugging each other tightly and screaming their heads off.

"AND YOU SAID THIS WASN'T SCARY!" Michelle yelled. "I WAS WRONG!" Tyler yelled back. Rebecca grabbed the remote and shutted the TV off. Everybody sighed in relief. "Maybe we had too much for today?" she asked. "Yeah, even though we only watched it for 20 minutes, it feels as if we've watched it for 3 hours!" Alex pointed out.

Jasmine removed her head from Bradin's chest, and looked at him. Both of them were blushing a lot. He brushed a piece of hair from her face, and started to lean in for a kiss. Everybody was watching them, but Rebecca soon said, "Hey Jazz, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Jasmine immediately pulled away just as their lips were about to touch. "Okay…."

"What was that?" Rebecca whispered to her friend as soon as they entered the kitchen. "What was what?" Jasmine asked, still a little dazed about what happened. "You and Bradin almost kissing doofus!" "Ooohhh, you mean that?" she asked dumbly. Rebecca nodded her head. "I, uh, don't know?" "Yeah, right. I think he likes you."

Jasmine looked like she was going to laugh. "Ha ha! As if he does! What makes you think that!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. Jasmine was pretty smart, but when it comes to the subject when boys like her, she can be PRETTY dense. Lemme get a mallet and smack her on the head with it to finally get her to notice! Rebecca sighed, "Nothing….."

The door to the kitchen soon opened, and in came a very fuming Alex. And it looked as if you say another thing that will make him angry, he will blow up and explode!

"WHAT THE SHIT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" He yelled. "What!" Jasmine yelped back. There she goes again, being a bit dense on Bradin! Rebecca groaned.

"YOU AND BRADIN ALMOST KISSING EACH OTHER!" Alex completely blew up this time. "Oh……it, um, was nothing?" She hestitated a little bit."But just calm down Alex!" she putted a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But he was close to kissing you, and you're my girlfriend! I'm afraid I'll lose you…" Alex trailed off, but Jasmine gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It meant nothing." Even though she said this, she still felt unsure if it was true. 


	5. love help

Um, is anybody still reviewing? I feel really bad, like as if I typed a really bad chapter or something…..is that really the reason anybody stopped reviewing? Well, I'm still stressed out by school! (See the review button? Click on it…..because I really need reviews and see what you all think!) Things may seem a little bad between Alex and Bradin…….

Bradin was just staring into space, thinking how close he was to kissing the girl he had a "little" crush on.

"Okay, dude…….what just happened between you and Jazzy?" Tyler asked, shocked. Bradin broke out from his thoughts, and replied, "I wanted to kiss her so badly, and she was really close……you can't blame me now could you?" Tyler just rolled his eyes. "You know she has a boyfriend. And Alex can be EXTREMLY protective of Jasmine. I saw you touch her when Alex did!"

Bradin just replied, "I don't care. I really like her!" "But you just met her today. How can you like her already?" Michelle asked. Bradin just smiled. "Ever heard of love at first sight?"

Tyler and Michelle pondered this for a little bit. "Okay, I'm going to help you." Michelle said, breaking the silence. "Help me on what?" "Winning Jasmine's heart." Bradin was surprised. "Isn't Alex your friend? And why are you going to help me?" Michelle just grinned.

"Well, I don't have anything against Alex and Jasmine dating, but I truthfully think you can make Jasmine happier than Alex can. And both of you seem like a great couple. I just want to help you because you really seem to be desperate and willing to do anything to have her. It looks like you love her."

Bradin looked shocked. Especially about the last thing that Michelle said. But he wasn't really sure that it was a lie……..

Tyler suddenly looked up. "I'll help too." Bradin smiled. Two people helping him win a girl's heart may not seem as hard as it seems. But with a jealous boyfriend standing in the way, scratch out that thought.

The door to the kitchen opened, and Rebecca's head peeped out. "Hey you guys. Whats with the serious faces? Seems like your talking about something special! Anyways, you wanna go to the kitchen and play a game or something?"

Bradin, Tyler, and Michelle looked at each other, and shrugged. "I guess so." Tyler replied, as they made their way to the kitchen.

"We'll talk about this later?" Michelle whispered, so that Rebecca won't hear. The two boys nodded their heads, as they entered through the white kitchen door.

The kitchen looked really neat, and was huge. Everything in the kitchen was colored white and gold, too.

All of them sat at a white table, where Alex and Jasmine were sitting and talking already. Alex's eyes immediately flashed to Bradin as he sat down, glaring at him with pure hatred and anger. Bradin stared back, giving the same venomous look to him.

The rest of the group stared at the two angry boys, wondering what will happen next. Everybody was in an awkward silence, not really knowing what to say.

"Um, so………you guys want to talk and tell each other stuff, since we barely know anything about each other?" Michelle asked nervously. Everybody nodded their heads. Alex stared away, and so did Bradin. His eyes soon fell on Jasmine. I wish I could kiss you, without having somebody or something stopping us. Bradin thought in his head, fighting the urge to blab out those words and grab her hand. He broke away his stare at the girl sitting in front of him, and asked, "So, what was your label back at……?"

"Florida. And I was Rebecca Michaels, labeled co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Pretty boring if you ask me." Rebecca said, staring at a flower vase beside her.

"Tyler Tremaine, hot class clown." Tyler gave a James Bond type of smile to Bradin, but Michelle scoffed, and gave him a shove on the arm. "Yeah, right. Every girl hated you in the whole grade, and even threw spit balls at you when you tried to flirt with them!" Tyler grimaced at that thought.

"Oh yeah. Michelle Rosen and labeled teacher's pet." "And a smartass," Tyler mumbled, receiving a jab in the ribs by Michelle.

"Alex Thompson, hottie of the school." Alex replied, not even looking at Bradin in the eyes. Everybody looked at Jasmine, who was asleep on the table, with her head rested on her arms.

"That's Jasmine Rosen, perfect girl of the school, captain of the cheerleading squad. She has dated almost every guy in the whole school, other than the fact that she's every guy's dream, too. Won awards, homecoming queen, most popular, and all the fluff. She can be a LITTLE spacey, dreams a lot, and falls asleep pretty easily." Rebecca gestured towards her sleeping friend, giving her a slap on her back, which woke her up immediately.

"Huh? Wha-what? Where am I?" Jasmine gasped, looking around and rubbing her eyes. "Oh. Sorry I fell asleep. What were we talking about?"

Alex smiled, and replied, "Nothing sweetie," and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bradin started fuming, and you could see his hand turn into a fist even under the table. "Oh oh..." Rebecca muttered, as everybody was staring at the three people. I swear I'm going to

kick that jackass on where it hurts! Bradin thought angrily, as he got his foot ready to get into action, but felt a kick on his leg under the table. He looked down and saw it was Michelle.

Don't do it Bradin! Michelle mouthed to him. He sighed and grumbled something. "Um, sorry you guys, but I gotta go. My aunt could think I've been kidnapped and sent to Japan! Bye." Bradin got up from his seat and walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Jasmine looked curiously at the empty seat at the table, and got up and followed Bradin. "Bradin blew up." Tyler whispered to Michelle. "Ya think?" she hissed back.

Bradin walked through the front door, without stopping, and stepped onto the porch. I HATE ALEX! I swear if Michelle didn't stop me, he could've gotten a bloody nose by now! Bradin mumbled in his head. "Bradin! Wait!"

He whirled around, and saw Jasmine standing in front of him. "Look, you don't really have to go. Please don't." she begged. He blushed, for that they were really close to touching each other. "I'm sorry, I really do have to go. My aunt must be pretty worried by now." He regretted saying this to her. He truly wanted to stay with her.

She looked really disappointed. "Oh. Its okay….." she trailed off, but Bradin placed his hand on her shoulder, making her flinch. "Hey, here's my number and address. Maybe you can call me and visit sometimes." He handed her a piece of paper. She took it, and smiled. "Yeah, here's mine, too," as she handed a paper to him.

She looked up into his eyes, and almost got lost in them. Wow, his eyes are gorgeous! He is pretty sweet……

"Well, I've got to go. Bye Jasmine." Bradin waved to her and left, before she got a chance to say anything to him.

Why, lookie here...a review button! Well, I hope this chapter was long enough! Please review!


	6. nice boxers!

Well, thanks so much for the reviews! Hope the chapters are long enough than last time! Geez, I'm getting so sidetracked whenever I try to think of ideas for this story! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (oh yeah, and I finally figured out that maybe for this chappy I should write it in someone's POV, so I won't have to say, ' Michelle this and Tyler that.' Enjoy!)

* * *

Bradin's POV

Yeah, yeah, you might think that it was a little naïve to just run out of a house just because the girl you have a crush on's boyfriend fucking kissed her, but to me, it was the best I could pretty much do! Yeah, I could've made a swing at him, but I DEFINETLY DIDN'T want her to hate me for doing that.

As I would've thought, aunt Ava completely exploded when I came home saying, "You could've been kidnapped Bradin! I was worried sick! You could've at least called! And where the heck were you!" and she kept on blubbering all the rest of this shit I wasn't listening, until Jay finally shutted her up by saying I went to Jasmine's house, who is his surf shop assistant.

I finally walked up the stairs to my room, slamming my room door, still mad at myself for not knocking out Alex." Whatever. I don't care. I'll fight with him for Jasmine if I have too." I kept on mumbling all this stuff to myself, until I felt myself fall asleep.

In every dream I had, I dreamed of Jasmine. Everything had her in it. I just wish every dream will come true.

000000000000000000000000000000

Jasmine's POV

"STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" I screamed. I punched the damn thing, but it just didn't shut up! "Grrrr….." I grumbled as I got up off of bed and pulled off the plug for my alarm clock. I walked over to my bay window and drew apart the lilac laced colored curtains, and rubbed my eyes at the sunlight. "Wow….even though I STILL sort of hate moving here and things are looking up, I'll NEVER trade anything for this view!" I stared at the pretty beach below my window, with the sloshing ocean and its pretty gulls flying around.

I soon took a shower, dressed up, and went down for breakfast by myself, as usual. It was always like this, even in Florida. My parents would leave for work early in the morning, and I would be by myself. I'd only get the chance of seeing them at nighttime, when they're not working. I still wonder why some other kids wish that they're parents weren't with them in the morning, while I'm hoping that will happen to me!

I just ate, staring pretty much into space. I'm still wondering WHY Bradin left last night, and I have a feeling it just wasn't his aunt or curfew! After he left, Michelle and Tyler kept on giving me these 'why did you?' looks, Rebecca was mumbling some things about me being dense in the head about something…..and Alex was acting weird. Yup, I'm still wondering why he left.

I soon spotted a piece of paper on the table, and I took it, reading what it said. "Oh, this is Bradin's address and phone number!" I smiled to myself, "Maybe I can make a little visit……" I got up and walked out of the house, making my way to Bradin's house.

000000000000000000000000000000

After an hour and a half (okay, so I guess I'm not the best navigator around!), I finally found the house I was looking for! It was a pretty white beach house, and it was pretty close to the beach, too. I stood up and walked to the door, giving the doorbell a ring after awhile of staring nervously at it. Why the heck am I so nervous? It's just Bradin!

Suddenly, a girl about 14 years old opened the door. She was about my height, and had long brown hair and eyes. She seemed pretty friendly. "Um, hi? How can I help you?"

I replied, "Um, can I talk to Bradin Westerly? I'm a friend of his." The girl smiled, and opened the door wide. "You can come in. I'm Nikki Westerly, Bradin's sister."

I smiled back, and walked into the house slowly. It was very cozy looking. "I'm Jasmine Rosen."

Nikki smiled. "Bradin's at the kitchen, eating breakfast. He seems to be in a pretty crappy mood for some reason. Don't know why, though." My mind immediately whirled with curiosity, but I might as well ask him about the reason about last night later, since he's in a bad mood.

I followed Nikki into the kitchen, where a VERY grumpy looking Bradin sat. I had to admit, he is pretty cute! Especially right now, with his messed up hair in his eyes and his lips pouting out. "Hey……" I whispered into his ear, which made him jump and almost fly off his seat.

He whirled around and stared at me. "Hey. I'm not saying this in a mean way, but whatcha doing here?" I just smiled at him, and replied, "You gave me your address last night, remember? And I just wanted to give you a little visit."

"Oh…," was all that escaped his lips. "And by the way," I giggled, "nice boxers. I like the red!" He looked down, and blushed the reddest nature can ever let a person be. But, truthfully, I wasn't lying about the red boxers on him! He looked really hot anyway!

He jumped out of his seat, and stuttered, "I-I'm going to g-go change now. C-can you wait a little b-bit, Jasmine?" I just nodded, and watched him sprint up the stairs to his room.

Nikki, who was standing next to me, laughed, "Boy do you know how to embarrass my brother! I really need to get some tips from you!" I blushed, and looked out the window which held a pretty view of the ocean.

* * *

look, its an ice cream cone! its a plane! no...ITS A REVIEW BUTTON! (please review!) 


	7. getting nerves

Thank you so much for the reviews! They're pretty much the only thing I can feel happy from after a LONG day at school! I'm pretty much thinking maybe I should make my chapters SUPER long, because I don't want my story to be up to 42 chappys or what! (Again, I'm going to write some POVs for this chapter! Writing them in POVs is so much easier!) Well, as usual, ENJOY! (and review!) :D

* * *

**Bradin's POV**

_Man, I never felt so embarrassed in my whole life! Though she did say she liked my boxers……..okay, I gotta stop getting so sidetracked and change into my clothes! She's waiting for me!_

"Whoa, whoa there, mate. Calm down. Have you been drinking coffee lately? Because you seem REALLY hyper for some reason." I whirled around and saw Jay walking up to me. I groaned, and replied, "Jay, I'm in a BIG hurry. And the reason is……" I paused a little bit, " a girl." Jay suddenly smiled, and said, "The reason is Jasmine."

I must've looked really shocked because he added in, "I saw you drooling when you saw her yesterday at Beyond the Blue. She is a pretty sweet girl, Bradin. But you know you gotta be careful……." I sighed, and muttered, "Jay, we didn't have sex. Sex wasn't the reason why I was late last night." "No, I wasn't going to say that, although I was going to get to that. I was about to say that you gotta be careful on what you say and do. You can maybe hurt her and yourself."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks Jay. But I still need to change!" and with that I ran into my room, and threw on my clothes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Narrator's POV**

Jasmine looked around, and smiled. "You have a really cute house." Nikki smiled back, and replied, "Thanks. Did you just move here to Playa Linda?" "Yeah, from Florida." Jasmine held back the tears that were about to come. She missed Florida badly, so badly it gave her a headache.

"Hey Jasmine. Ready to go?" Both teens turned around and saw Bradin smiling at them. Jay suddenly came up from behind him. "Okay, Bradin, do you have any condoms with you?" Jay whispered into his ear, teasing him. "Jay……," Bradin whined. Jay smiled and gave him a pat on the back. "Jasmine, you can have a day off. Enjoy your day you two! And remember, you're better off protected!" Bradin flushed a deep red, just like when his boxers were found out, while Jasmine was confused and had no idea on what Jay said.

Bradin grabbed Jasmine's arm and dragged her outside, turning around and mouthing the words, thank you, to Jay.

"Okay…..what was that all about?" Jasmine asked the blonde surfer next to her. He blushed again, and replied, "Nothing, nothing. You could've met my aunt, Johnny, Susanna, and Derrick, but I think they were still sleep. So, whatcha want to do now?" "Don't know." Jasmine answered dully, blinking at the California sunshine.

Bradin stared at the pretty girl next to him. 'Wow, she's beautiful.' Thought Bradin. Her almond-shaped eyes were very unique, and seemed to have an Asian look to them. Somehow, her eyes were always shining happily, even when she was bored. Her long, raven black hair framed her heart-shaped face perfectly, and her light brown highlights looked natural. "What?" Jasmine asked, staring at the boy next to her. He blinked, embarrassed, and blushed a slight red.

"I keep on wondering why do I keep on seeing you blush almost every time I stare at you!" Jasmine giggled. He smiled, and replied, "I can't help but blush whenever I'm around you." It was pretty obvious that he was trying to flirt, and it pretty much worked. Jasmine gave him a sly stare, and said, "Never met a guy hotter than you who tries to flirt." He blushed (again!) and suggested, "How about we order some smoothies from Tiki Squeeze, and take a walk on the beach?"

Jasmine nodded her head, but weirdly had an odd fluttery feeling in her stomach. _Could it be…..nervousness?_ Jasmine wondered in her pretty little head. She was the type of girl who felt easy around guys, and never felt any nerves or shyness overcome her whenever

she was around one. But how can I feel this way around Bradin? Isn't he just like any other guy? She sighed, and had a feeling as if she didn't want to go with him, but at the same time wanted to. Then a perfect excuse for not going with Bradin lit up in her head. "Hey Bradin, I forgot that the group will come over to my house to work on the job site. I need to call them and make sure that I can go with you." Technically, she wasn't lying about the group coming over and the jobs, and it really broke her heart to see Bradin's olive-green eyes to look so disappointed.

"Um, okay." Was all that he answered, and he sounded really sulky. _Please come with me……. I really want to spend some time with you!_

She smiled and nodded her head, and took out her silver and turquoise flip cell phone, and dialed Michelle's cell number. Please tell me I can't go with Bradin! I don't want to be embarrassed! After a few rings, Michelle finally picked up. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Chelle."

"Oh, hey Jasmine. We're over at your house with the site, and all of us were wondering where the shit were you!"

"Oh….", for this Jasmine gave herself a mental slap on the head. How could she forget to tell her friends on where she is going? "I, um, forgot? Sorry?"

"Grrrr….its alright. But really, where are you?"

"Oh, um, with Bradin."

"Really?" Michelle asked, shocked.

"Yup. And I was wondering if you needed me for the site?" Jasmine was getting anxious, and she could tell Bradin was starting to, too

Michelle smiled, and she already knew Bradin was hoping for some time with her friend, and anyways, she was helping him on trying to steal Jasmine's heart. "Nope, we don't need you for today. Enjoy your time with Bradin!" and by the end of her sentence she already hung up on Jasmine.

Jasmine slowly hung up her phone and putted it back inside her pocket. She looked nervously at Bradin, who was looking at her with cute, hopeful eyes. More fluttery feelings filled up inside her stomach, and she soon spoke up, "She said I can hang out with you."

He grinned happily, and grabbed her wrist, dragging her along with him. "Let's go to Tiki Squeeze!" She sighed, and murmured, "I just hope this will end well."

* * *

I'll give you a cookie if you review! (lol jk jk) PLEASE REVIEW! all you have to do is click on that little blue button and send this story a message! pweasy:GIves the puppy dog pout: 


	8. promise me

Thanks for the reviews! I thought this story wasn't going to even have reviews ever since I showed it to one of my cousins, and she said that it was boring…….well, hope you like this chapter! Worked long and hard for this chappy! As usual, ENJOY! (**and review**!)

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

Bradin almost tore my whole arm off by the time we walked (:cough:dragged:cough:) to Tiki Squeeze! It was a nice place, and it looked a lot like some shops in Florida! At least we wouldn't have to eat our smoothies inside, where I swear I'm going to spill all over the floor! (I'm a klutz at heart, unfortunately!)

"So, what you wanna get?" Bradin asked me, running his hands through his hair. "A strawberry banana swirl, please." I told the cashier person. The guy just nodded his head and looked over at Bradin. "Orange and apple swirl, please." The guy started clicking all the number buttons, and finally looked up and said, "That'll be six dollars and fifty cents."

Bradin took out some money, handed it over to the cashier person, and looked over his name tag. "Here you go…..um, Kyle?" The guy just nodded his head, and replied, "Yeah, don't really like my name though. Sure would like to know this hot chick over here next to you, though." He wolf-whistled at me, as he handed over our smoothies. _I've always hated guys that_ _did that whistling, but he was pretty hot….._

I looked over at Bradin, who sure was steaming a whole fucking lot. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of that place, muttering something about wishing that Kyle guy was gay. "Um, Bradin, whats wrong?" I gave him a weird look, and he flashed his beautiful green eyes at me, and muttered, "That fucking damn guy that's_ what…." Wow, somebody's got an_ _attitude problem……….._

"Okay, Bradin, calm down. That guy wasn't even that hot!" I pointed out, as I dug my toes into the soft, squishy sand of the beach. He looked at me, and gave a small smile. "Me completely blowing up is a nice way of spending a day together, huh?" I sighed, and gave him a grimace. "Yeah, a VERY nice way!" "Maybe we should just start to know each other more……since we barely got anywhere last night!"

I nodded my head in agreement. "So…..I know this is a random question to ask but…….are you a virgin?" I questioned him. He blushed, and answered, "No, unfortunately. Lost it all to this person that was crazy and now is in a fucking boarding school." I soon felt this weird sudden flip in my stomach that felt like…….jealousy! _Why the heck would I feel jealous!_ "How about you, you're a virgin?"

I looked up, and just answered, "No, I'm not……..Alex took it away." I stared into his eyes, and it looked as if they were full of flames! _Why the heck would he be mad?_ There was soon a uncomfortable silence between us, and I was trying to figure out a right thing to say. "So……did you figure out what my secret was, or at least have a little clue?" There you go! I said something! His face was blank a little bit, but a grin soon spread across his face. "Nope, I forgot about that! Please can you tell me? Please please please please?" he kept on begging and giving the puppy eyes, which never actually worked on me before.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the ocean, letting the soft sand brush against my bare feet. I walked in until it was up to my knees, and I felt as if Bradin was behind me. I turned around and smiled. "The ocean always calmed me down every time I feel mad or out of the ordinary." I dipped my hands inside the cold, salty water, and felt all my worries wash away. I soon felt a tear trickle down my cheek. The worries of having no parents ever seeing me or even seeming to care were some of them. I suddenly felt a warm hand being placed over my shoulder, and a pair of olive green eyes met mine.

"Hey, I feel the same way, whenever I feel out of place or angry, too, just like you. We do have something in common." Bradin said softly, and I noticed that his face was really close to mine. _So close, that I could maybe even……….kiss him._ He brushed a piece of hair from my face, which made me blush. "You're beautiful, you know that?" I looked down, and just replied, "No, I'm not." He smiled, and leaned his face even closer to mine. "Yes, you are."

Everything that happened right then and there was a complete blur, and time and everything moving around us just seemed to stop. Bradin's lips brushed softly against mine, and I already felt my knees almost weaken. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but it still felt like the best thing I ever had received in my whole life. I soon kissed him back, and I could tell that he was happy that I did, for that he slipped his arms around my waist. I slipped mine around his neck, and I swear I never felt this happy before. _He is such a sweet guy……. Maybe the_ _only guy I actually cared about. But how can I have these feelings for him already, even though I just met him yesterday? Maybe it could be love at first sight…………_

Then something suddenly slammed into my thoughts like a car crashing into a street pole.

_Alex……….how can I be kissing Bradin while I'm still dating Alex? Man, I feel like a total slut!_

I pulled away from the kiss, and I immediately regretted it. Bradin was staring at me with really sad eyes. "Why'd you pull away?" I stared back, and sighed. "Bradin, I'm still dating Alex. I'm sorry." He just stared at me, and slowly slipped his arms off of me, as I did to him. "Maybe, all we can ever be is……..friends." I spoke the last word softly, and I hated saying it, too. Bradin looked at the ocean, his eyes full of hurt, and soon slipped my hand into his. "But Jasmine, you have to promise me something." I looked up, for that he was taller than me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Promise me that," he paused a little bit, as tears trickled down his cheeks. "that you will give me a chance to be with you someday."

I just stared up at him, and after a long pause, I replied, "I promise."

* * *

so, whatcha guys think? you **know** that there is a review button to show it! (whoopee! my birthday's soon coming up! just wanted to say that for some odd reason...weird... :D) 


	9. beautiful soul

Again, thanks for the reviews! I always get a headache whenever I come back from school, and getting reviews is the only thing that makes me happy! (school, always gives you a headache, huh?) well, ENJOY! (and of course,** review**!)

* * *

Both of the teens soon got out of the water, barely speaking a word to each other as they sat down on the sand. Bradin was hurt really badly, and Jasmine was completely confused on what to do with her love life. Of course, Bradin knew that Jasmine promised that she WILL give him a chance someday, but he couldn't stand it that they couldn't be together right now. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, comfort her, and especially love her, even if they only met yesterday. 

"So…….why did you move to Playa Linda" Bradin asked Jasmine, not looking her in the eyes. Jasmine looked away too, and answered, "Because my parents got moved here because of their jobs as lawyers. You?" Bradin hurtful mood took a turn for the worse. He truly never moved on about his parents, no matter how hard he tried. "My parents died, and now my brother and sister and I live with our aunt and her housemates."

Jasmine had no idea what to say. _Damn, he's got it really rough…….I DEFINITLY can't say it'll be alright………._

Bradin scratched his head furiously. _Man, how much worse can my life get? I have no parents, can't be with the girl that I want the most, and she doesn't seem to want to be with me!_

"I, um, have to go………see ya around Bradin." Jasmine got up and walked out of sight, making her way back to her house. Bradin looked at the direction she left, shrugged, and made his way back to his house too, muttering, "damn you Alex."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey, Jazzy! How was your date with Bradin?" Michelle asked, as Jasmine walked through the front door. She oddly didn't seem to see Jasmine's face looking a bit depressed. "Just to tell you that it wasn't a 'date'. And it went………..well?" she replied, sitting herself down on the leather sofa next to Tyler. Rebecca, who was scribbling away on a baby blue notebook, looked up. "Tell us ALL about it! Oh yeah, and we didn't get any hits on the site, except for one which Alex took."

Jasmine raised her eyebrows. "Where'd Alex go, EXACTLY?" "He went over to the Winston twins to baby-sit, and I bet right now he's having a GREAT time over there!" Tyler snickered, as he and Michelle gave each other a high-five. Jasmine groaned and gave both of them a disapproving look. The twins were known popularly around Playa Linda as the best pranksters ever known, and pretty much impossible to baby-sit without giving you a massive headache lasting for a week.

"So…….Bradin seems like a nice guy. How'd the date go?" Rebecca asked Jazz, looking up from her notebook. Jasmine sighed, and felt her mind flashback to the event that happened over at the beach only just an hour ago. _Man, can everyone stop talking about Bradin! Even though that kiss felt completely amazing……….gah! I gotta stop thinking of him like that! I'm_ _dating Alex!_ After arguing with herself, she finally got up and spoke up, "I'm going to my room." She stomped up the long curvy stairs and up to the third floor.

Rebecca gave her friends a questioning look. "Was it something I said?" Tyler shrugged his head, and replied, "Don't know. Maybe something happened between Jasmine and Bradin."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bradin opened the back door as quietly as he could, hoping nobody will hear him. _Good, nobody seems to be home………….._ "HEY BRADIN!" Bradin almost jumped a foot in the air as Jay came up from behind him. "Whoa, don't scare me like that Jay!" he yelped. Jay smiled from ear to ear, and questioned, "How'd your date go with Jasmine?"

Bradin groaned. _Will everybody just quit bombarding me with all these questions? They're annoying!_ "I'm going to go to my room." And with that he ran up the stairs. Jay gave him a peculiar glance, and muttered. "Geez, whats gotten into him? I bet it can't have gone that badly!"

Bradin flopped onto his bed carelessly, pretty damn depressed to go along with the mood. "Sheesh, whats wrong with me? I'm getting all mellow and sulky all because of a girl that I just met yesterday that I can't have! Whats up with that!" he scratched his head angrily. I feel as if I need to tell somebody this, or even write this down……….

Then a light bulb lit up in his head all of a sudden. "I can write a song!" he looked around hurriedly and finally found a pad of paper and pencil next to his bed. _Sure, this seems weird all_ _of a sudden writing a song when I'm depressed, but hopefully it'll make me feel better!_

He looked up at the ceiling in deep thought, tapping the pencil lightly on his head. "Hmmm……" he soon wrote down a few words, then more and more came pouring out of his head and onto the paper. After about half an hour, he looked down at the pad and started reading what he wrote. "Perfect……."

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be faithful_

_I want to be what you've always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me…………_

He smiled happily at the paper, placing it under his pillow. _This tells me exactly how I feel, and man does it make me feel better!_ He closed his eyes, hoping he could forget everything that happened at the beach that day. But he knew he could never let it go, no matter how hard he tries.

* * *

Well, whatcha think? Express it all in a blue button called a review! I know, this chappy kinda sucked, but I couldn't help but put the song _"Beautiful Soul"_ in this story! I just LOVE that song! (who doesn't, right?) I can't wait till next week when I see Jesse live in concert! (lol that came outta nowhere……….) So review and I'll give you a cookie**:D**

from, rei ann


	10. my secret

Thanks to you all dudes for the reviews! They mean so much 4 me! (sorry I couldn't update in awhile……my family and I had to go to my grandma's funeral that was across the globe from where I live…….sorry again for not updating sooner!) oh yeah, and Jesse was totally amazing at the concert! (he always is!) OMG OMG OMG OMG HE WINKED AT ME AND TOUCHED MY WRISTBAND! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (okay……calming down………..as always, enjoy and review!)

* * *

_Rrrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg!_

Bradin slammed his fist against his alarm clock, swearing angrily. He just laid there, staring up at the ceiling blankly, trying to close his eyes and fall asleep again. Of course, it didn't work, like it always never does ever morning. He got up reluctantly, rubbing his eyes as the bright California sunlight poured over them. He looked over at his alarm clock. Oh shit, it's only 7:00 in the morning! "Whatever, as if I can even sleep again….." He mumbled as he got himself to take a cold shower, which definitely woke him up, dressed for the day, and ran down the stairs to eat breakfast. Obviously, nobody was awake yet, so he fortunately had some time to think to himself.

_So……….what am I going to do now? Can't go surfing, since it's too early and Jay would literally beat me up if I did._ _Can't go play some baseball or stuff with Derrick because, well, he's asleep._ Then a thought passed his mind that he pretty much didn't want to think about. _How about if I go over to Jasmine's house to go hang out?_

_Why would you hang out with her after what happened between both of you yesterday?_ His conscience yelled inside his head.

_It's only going to be a little while………_

_She can still be freaked out!_

_You can talk to her about this and can still be only good friends………._

_Why would want you want to be just friends when you want her so badly!_

"Wait a minute, why am I talking to myself? I can just go over to her house and pretty much just start talking as if yesterday was nothing! If I can find her house though……" Bradin got up and walked through the front door, and of course making sure to leave a note for his aunt Ava on where he was going.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whew, I finally found the house!" Bradin exclaimed excitedly, staring up at the large home. "I sure do hope she's awake though………" He walked up the wide white steps and was going to press on the doorbell, but he soon saw the door was slightly open. Wonder why it's just open like that……….maybe I can go in anyway? Maybe she won't mind……

He stepped inside as he closed the door firmly shut, quietly running up the long, curvy staircase to the third floor, panting tiredly as he ascended higher and higher. _Wow, this house is extremely quiet………wonder where's her room?_ He walked around the long and endless maze of hallways, until he heard a noise, which was coming from a gold painted door. _Wait a minute, isn't this the door Jasmine showed to me two days ago when she toured me around? He stared at it for a moment, wondering what might be behind it. She said it held a secret, what could it be?_ Bradin could feel his heart pounding madly in his chest. He soon heard a voice behind the door, which made his curiosity starting to peak.

Come on, just open the door! He walked slowly closer to it, and gave it a gentle push to open it slightly open. His mouth gaped open at what he saw…………..

**(A/N: If I stopped here it would've been a pretty good cliffhanger, but I HATE cliffies as everybody pretty much here does too, and the chapter would've been too short anyway. SORRY had to interrupt…..onward with the chapter! )**

……….there was Jasmine, sitting on a chair and playing on a keyboard, singing softly to some lyrics into a small microphone. It didn't exactly shock him on what she was doing, but at how her voice sounded was what it was. _Wow,_ _her voice sounds……….angelic._ Even though she was singing softly, her voice still sounded clear. Her fingers pressed expertly on the keyboard's keys, and it looked as if they were gliding over them instead. Her eyes were tightly closed shut, which amazed him. Bradin tiptoed into the room, closing the door lightly behind him as he sat down on the carpet next to her. He listened closely to what she was singing.

_Used to see in black and white  
Never really in between_

_Waiting for the love of my life  
to come into my dreams_

_Everything in shades of gray  
Never really blues or greens  
Needed someone else to turn to  
someone who could help me learn to see  
All the beauty that was waiting for me_

_You…..you put the blue back in the sky  
You put the rainbow in my eyes  
The silver lining in my prayers  
and now, theres colour everywhere_

_You put the red back in the rule  
just when I needed it the most_

_You came along to show you care  
And now, theres colour everywhere_

Jasmine suddenly stopped playing, and screamed out loud, "Wow, I finally got it! I've been practicing so long and I finally got the song right!" "You're a really great singer." Bradin couldn't help but blurt out, and he definitely knew he wasn't supposed to be there anyways. Jasmine whirled around, and turned as white as a sheet. "Bradin! Wha-what are you doing h-here?" She looked scared and mad at the same time, which stunned him a bit.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be here. But the door was open, and I wanted to see and give you a visit." He answered sincerely, giving her a worried look. She soon looked more relaxed, and smiled tensely back. "It's alright." "But you're a really good singer, I swear I'm not lying! Why do you look so scared and tense when I came in? Why are you singing and telling me it's a secret?" She chuckled, and sat down on the white carpet next to him. "I've always liked singing since I was 4 years old. My mom said I kept on singing kid songs every day when I was that young. I've always kept it a secret, though. The group and my parents are the only ones who actually know."

Bradin stared blankly at her. "Didn't Rebecca tell me that you were popular in Florida, and yet you never told anyone? Why would you want to keep it a secret? You're amazing." She turned a light tinge of red, and looked down. "I never wanted to tell anybody else, except people I truly know. I've always been scared of people saying horrible stuff about me singing. Like I never was meant to do it, and that singing was stupid, especially for me." Bradin thought for a moment, starting to understand what she meant. "Oh……..but I really meant what I said, you're amazing." She blushed again, and started to play around with her hair. "I like that song you sung. It's really nice. Do you write any songs of your own?"

Jasmine smiled and stared into his beautiful, olive green eyes. "Thanks. I do write songs of my own, but I think they sound pretty weird." Bradin gazed at her, brushing a piece of hair from her face, which sent memories and chillsto both of their minds about yesterday. "No way, I bet their amazing. Can you show me them?" She started to inch away, and glanced at him nervously. "Um, maybe some other time……" and with that, Bradin slowly started to lean in to kiss her. She froze, closing her eyes and waiting for his warm lips to meet

hers like before. She soon felt them, and she knew that he was somebody special to her, no matter how long they only knew each other, or that they couldn't possibly be together, he still was somebody special to her.

* * *

I know, I know, sort of a weird chapter, but I REALLY wanted Jasmine's secret to come out, so……..yeah……..lol. Not really T-rated stuff going on YET, but I swear I'm going to put LOTS of it in later chapters! (I will foretell you're future……: grabs a crystal ball from closet and puts on a gypsy turban:…….and you will be reviewing as soon as you're done reading this chapter! Tadaa!) lol from, Rei Ann (aka: cookiedoughmunchkin)

(A/N: to random-bitter-sarcastic-yin-pop-punk-gossip-chick-with-an-attitude: nice new pen name! I was looking around for your old one, and couldn't find it! (where's your story? I keep on looking around but can't find it somehow………) don't worry about the randomness, it happens to me all the time 24/7:D)


	11. am i falling?

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of your encouraging reviews! (especially to you guys, **JustTheGirl07, beverlyd,** **Elizabeth Yaster, Soxbabe, Tia92, Ang5632, orangepunchbuggie, and random-bitter-sarcastic-yin-pop-punk-gossip-chick-with-an-attitude.** I know that some of these people didn't review much, but at least they showed their opinions……..and thanks SO MUCH to those who did review a lot!) Just wanted to thank everyone………..so enjoy the story! **(AND REVIEW!) :D**

* * *

"Bradin………we shouldn't even be kissing in the first place….." Jasmine pointed out, licking her lips after she pulled away. Bradin stared at her for a moment, replying, "I know it's Alex………." "Of course it is." Jasmine said in a flat-out tone, sounding a little bored. Bradin sighed, and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Nobody said anything else for a while, both of them dwelling in their own thoughts. "How about let's go downstairs? I'm starting to get hungry…." Jasmine suggested, breaking the awkward silence. "Okay…….I guess so." And both of them ran out of the room and down the stairs, Bradin running behind her, trying his best to catch up. _Wow, nice ass!_ And to this, he pretty much mentally slapped himself for thinking that thought…….. 

Jasmine left the door open for the blonde boy as she walked into the kitchen, opening up the fridge while Bradin sat down on a bar stool at the counter. "You want milk and cookies?" Jasmine asked, poking out her head from the inside of the fridge. He shrugged his head and replied, "I guess so……" She came out with a pitcher of milk, and laid it down on the countertop, walking over to some wooden cabinets for cookies. "Where are your parents?" Bradin asked. Jasmine, who was bringing a package of cookies, practically dropped them on the ground. "Well, they're not here right now!" she snapped, giving him an icy cold glare. He looked taken aback, and felt hurt.

"Wait…….Bradin. Sorry I erupted on you like that…….it's just that my parents are never around anymore…….and I'm still a little mad at them….." Jasmine apologized.

"It's okay. Tell me more about them." He replied, placing his hand over hers. She blushed, quickly taking her hand away to pour some cookies and milk to a plate and cups. "They weren't always like this……..definitely not in Florida. They were always there for me, or at least one of them was there to greet me. But ever since we moved here……they've always been coming home late whenever I'm sleeping, and I never get

to see them anymore. It's as if I'm invisible…….." Jasmine took in a deep breathe and looked as if she was going to cry. Bradin got up from his seat and slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a gentle backwards hug. Jasmine was immediately surprised, but she definitely had to admit she wasn't complaining or hating this………..

"How about you have dinner over at my house, since you might not be doing anything tonight?" Bradin whispered into her ear, which tickled her shoulder. "Sorry Brae, I have some plans this week………how about this Friday night?" she asked, turning herself around in his arms so that they were both facing each other.

He smiled as he lifted her chin. "Anything's fine with me……." He soon started to lean in, but she broke away from the embrace before he could kiss her. He gave her a questioning look, but she just rolled her eyes in response. "Wouldn't you're aunt mind if I do come?" "Of course she won't! She'll love to meet you!" he exclaimed happily. She just stared at him for awhile, trying to figure out if he was lying or what. "Okay……..I'll go." She replied. "Yes! Yes! You're coming!" Bradin cheered, jumping up and down. "But I'll call you sometimes just in case. Or maybe you can call me………" she said.

"I'll call you." He volunteered, giving her a hopeful look. Jasmine nodded her head, giggling at the face he was making. "Sure……….but you need to leave this house right now! I'm supposed to get ready to go to Beyond the Blue……" she trailed off. He nodded as he was making his way to the back door that lead to outside.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. See ya on Friday night Jasmine. I'll call you." Bradin whispered, giving the girl a last hug and a sweet kiss on the forehead. She blushed and

hugged him back, giving him a light pinch on the cheek. "Bye…….." she whispered faintly, closing the door behind him as he ran outside. "He's so sweet…….." Jasmine breathed, feeling her heart beat heavily through her shirt. Then a thought struck her.

_Am I falling for Bradin Westerly?_

* * *

Sorry, I know, didn't update in awhile! There was school, boys (ohlala! lol), grades, family, and all sorts of things that distracted me! Again, sorry! **(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!)**

love lots, rei ann

(PS: if you can or want to, you can check out my new story _"Surviving On Love."_)


	12. nervous?

Thanks so much to everybody who has reviewed! I truly don't know much of Ava and her housemates, since I was never able to watch the other episode's I've missed, and they're not even showing re-runs, which makes it even better! So please………….tell me some tips and stuff about them, and don't get mad at me if I make some things up……. (and as always, READ AND REVIEW!)

* * *

"Okay, so how does this look? Or is it this one?" Bradin questioned frantically at his younger 13 year old sister, Nikki Westerly, who was looking just as frantic as him for some reason…………

"No, this one looks better than that!" she shouted, pointing towards a pair of brown knee-length shorts and an orange t-shirt. "Much better than that tux! Why do you need to wear one anyways? It's not like your going to a dance or something!" Nikki started to burst out in laughter, making Bradin start to fume. _Geez, I sure do hope this dinner date thing will end up well…….but with Nikki in the exact same room, I DEFINETLY know that it's going to be a loud NO! This going to be one long night, I can't even handle what to wear for goodness sake!_

But Bradin soon felt the sudden need to lung at his younger sis, since she was laughing NONSTOP FOR A WHOLE FUCKING 10 MINUTES! Just as he was about to pounce **(as a good example of Tom and Jerry…….),** a hand was placed at his shoulder. "Bradin, relax. I'll help you on what to wear. It's still 7:00, and she's going to be coming at 8:00, so you still have one more hour to go." A very calm Ava reassured her stressed nephew, shushing Nikki Westerly and shooing her out of the room.

She opened up his closet, peering at clothes carefully before choosing the perfect outfit, handing it over to restless Bradin. "Wear these dark blue jeans, since it shows that you aren't trying to hard, and this peridot green long-sleeved button up shirt. It shows you have class." And with that she got up and started to walk to the door.

"Aunt Ava, wait! Where are you going?" Bradin called out, sounding as desperate as a poor, tiny house mouse.

"I'm going to my room, getting my own outfit ready! Geez Bradin, this girl you keep on talking about nonstop for this whole week must be extra special, since you're so nervous!" Ava waved her hand as she left.

"Yeah, she is extra special…………" Bradin whispered, as he started to undress himself………………………..

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Over at Jasmine's………

"Michelle, which one should it be? This one or this one?" Jasmine questioned her cousin frantically, looking as if she was going to faint. Michelle rolled her eyes, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stop being so nervous………" "Nervous? Who said I'm nervous?" she squeaked. Jasmine reached over for a glass of water, nearly chugging the whole thing down.

Michelle just shook her head, sighing heavily. "You are SO nervous………..well, I think this outfit is better………." she pointed towards a knee-length pink skirt and a matching light pink lace blouse. "Why did Friday have to come so soon?" Jasmine moaned, looking completely pathetic than she sounded. "No, don't wear that outfit Michelle picked." Rebecca entered the room, and opened up her closet. "Wearing a skirt will show you're trying too hard. Wear this……." she handed over a pair of pink and red striped capris and a white tank top with a pink and red glittery carnation in the corner of the shirt.

"How come you always pick better outfits than me?" Michelle asked Rebecca. "Because I'm planning to become a fashion designer when I grow up, while you choose to be a doctor who has no fashion taste at all." she replied dryly. Michelle pouted. "I'll go get the curling iron!" she volunteered, running out of the room in a hurry. Jasmine sighed, getting up from her seat to grab a pink flower hair clip from her dresser drawer. "Where's Alex going again?" "Oh, he went with his family to Las Vegas for vacation. "A family bond thing", I guess………" Rebecca shrugged. Then she looked over at Jasmine, who seemed to be hyperventilating.

"You really like this guy, don't you?" she asked her. "What? No! He's jus-just a f-friend!" Jasmine laughed nervously.

"Whatever………. I'll go get the car ready so I can drive you there quicker……." Rebecca left the room, muttering to herself, "I KNOW you like him Jasmine. I've never seen you act like this around a boy before, unless it's Alex…………."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

30 minutes later………..

"See ya later Jasmine! Good luck!" Michelle and Rebecca shouted together from the red convertible, and they soon drove away. Jasmine watched the car as it left farther and farther, making her heart sink. Great………..just great…………. She walked up the front path, running her fingers through her lightly curled hair, fighting the temptation to bite her nails. She was soon standing in front of the door of the Westerly house, her heart beating heavily……………

"Hurry guys! I think she's here already!" Bradin screamed, straightening out his shirt. Ava was running around, trying to fix anything that seemed out of place in the living room with Susannah's help. Johnny and Jay were fixing each other's ties and hair, while Nikki was trying to shut Derrick up with his annoying, nonstop questions, while combing her hair at the same time. The doorbell soon rung, which made everyone else look up.

"Okay guys, act normal as I always hope you all will be………………." Bradin whispered, and everyone else nodded in agreement, excited to finally see this _"perfect angel"_ that Bradin kept on talking nonstop for the whole week. He walked up to the door, giving everyone else a look, then slowly opened it…………..

* * *

Whats up guys? well, decided right here to leave a little cliffy...hehe, just for the fun of it! Please review, so that i know you're actually reading this story, and you're honest opinion about it!

love lots, rei ann :D


	13. american idol!

Hey there guys, I just hope you're all still interested in reading this story still! (and by hope, **I MEAN IT** by hope!) _grins_ lolz Please review, and I'm REALLY sorry about not updating sooner! It's just that New Year came up and all…………..ya know, all the chaos and fiasco goings on whenever **THAT** comes along only once a year! So please, **READ AND REVIEW! )**

* * *

"Wow…………….." Bradin breathed heavily in shock, his hand still grasping the doorknob. "You look………….amazing…………"

Jasmine smiled, giving the grip on her purse strap less tighter. She could feel herself relax more, since seeing Bradin and his family just somehow made her more relaxed at the moment.

"You don't look so bad yourself, either." Jasmine commented, smiling at the blonde teen. She peeked behind him and inside the house _(since she was still standing outside on the doorstep, waiting),_ seeing his family standing right behind him. They looked just about as curious to see her as much as she was to seeing them.

Bradin stared at her, amazed at how beautiful she looked. But he soon got out of his daze, just barely noticing the people behind him and his _'date'_, getting a little curious.

"Oh shit, sorry about just making you stand out there! Come on right in!" Bradin beckoned her inside, taking her soft hand in his. She blushed at his actions, but turned her attention back to his aunt and housemates. She pretty much knew how to handle adults, since she's met a lot of them in her dating history. _All the info that I know could be really useful for tonight!_ she thought to herself.

"Hey there, I'm Ava Gregory, and these people are _'my housemates'_, as I would like to call them. We're so happy to have you here eat dinner with us!" Ava stuck out her hand for Jasmine to shake with, which she did immediately.

"Thank you Ms. Gregory, for allowing me to come to such a beautiful house!" Jasmine politely replied. Ava smiled brightly, and that made Jasmine know for sure that tonight was going to be okay.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bradin's POV**

I smiled as I watched Jasmine and Aunt Ava chatter away, thinking to myself, _At least they're getting along! Susannah soon joined into their conversation, and then Jay...then somehow Derrick and Nikki…………then everybody else was talking in a huge group, all except me! But at LEAST they ARE getting along! Ha, but how come I'm left out?_ **(sigh)** _oh well……………as usual, I'm titled 'The Lonely Guy of This Family'. Oh yeah, and add in some big, flashing neon lights to go with that!_

Everything seemed fine for awhile, with me watching everybody else gather up in a group and talk away……………..until it started to smell like smoke………

"Is it just me, or is something burning?" Nikki asked, sniffing the air, as did everyone else was.

"Oh no! It must have been the pot roast I placed into the oven!" Aunt Ava cried out, dashing out from the circle and off into the kitchen.All of uslooked at each other worriedly, and we soon followed Aunt Ava into the kitchen.

Problem was, it was totally filled with smoke.

All of us were coughing as we ran out of the kitchen, but Johnny and Jay soon ran back in to help Aunt Ava with the smoking oven. They all soon came back out, smudged with grime and dust. Poor Aunt Ava was looking shameful and embarrassed, but I truthfully didn't mind if we weren't going to eat pot roast! Jasmine didn't seem too either, with the sympathetic look she had on her face as she patted Aunt Ava on the back.

**End of Bradin's POV**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Jasmine, I'm so sorry for ruining dinner!" Aunt Ava apologized, almost looking as if she was going to cry. Susannah was there too, as well as Nikki and Derrick.

"It's okay, really." Jasmine soothingly replied. But she truthfully had no idea what to do now. _Oh gosh, what are we going to do? All of my plans for complimenting Ms. Gregory's dinner would score major brownie points, but with dinner burnt, let that go down the drain!_ She sighed, trying her best to make a light bulb go on in her head.

"But what are we going to do now, with dinner burnt?" Nikki asked, staring at her aunt questionably. "Jay, you can go call Pizza Hut, and order some up." Aunt Ava said, sighing glumly. Jay nodded his head, and dashed into the kitchen to call on the phone.

Johnny and Derrick soon followed, probably getting ready to fight over what was going to be the topping.

Bradin sighed, sitting down on the seat next to Jasmine on the couch. "You wanna watch American Idol?" Bradin asked, grabbing the remote from the coffee table. Jasmine laughed at him, trying to contain in her laughter. "You watch that show?" Bradin frowned, and he couldn't help but secretly love the way she laughed. "Yes, doesn't everybody else? Hey……..stop laughing! I bet you watch it every once in awhile!" he pointed out accusingly, and Jasmine just gave him a cheeky grin in return.

"Of course I do." she replied, blushing madly. Bradin chuckled, rolling his eyes. "But you were just laughing at me!" he cried out. "I was laughing because I never imagined a 'manly surfer' like you watch a singing show!" she giggled. "Damn, you're naïve!" he laughed.

Both of them were soon waiting for the show to start……**(you know when there are those ANNOYINGLY LONG commercials that come on onto the last minute and make you want to pull you're hair out in frustration whenever you watch American Idol? Lolz, that was happening to them right now! Sry guyz for the interruption!)**……..then the smell of freshly baked dough and cheese came drafting into the room.

"Mmmmm……..the pizza is here!" Derrick cried out, running from the kitchen and into the living room. Jasmine and Bradin looked at each other, and shrugged. Jay came walking towards them, setting down a steaming pizza box onto the coffee table. Ava, Susanah, Johnny, and Nikki soon came walking in, smelling the pizza, obviously.

"Oh cool, the pizza's here, and American Idol is on! Perfect!" Nikki smiled happily, taking a slice from the box. Everybody else nodded in agreement, taking a slice each as well. "Cheers!" Derrick cried out, _'toasting'_ his pizza with Jay. Everybody laughed, and followed suit. Bradin winked over at Jasmine, giving her a light nudge in the ribs. "Want to feed each other?" he asked, sending her a silly grin.

She blushed, but laughingly nodded. "Sure…….." And the both of them were soon feeding each other pizza, and it looked rather cute. Derrick and everyone else soon noticed this, and stared at the two for awhile. "Are they together?" Nikki whispered to Ava. She just shook her head.

"Bradin said she has a boyfriend………..doesn't seem like that they're just _'really good friends'_ anymore! I wouldn't mind if they dated each other, really. She seems really charming and beautiful!" Nikki nodded in agreement with her aunt.

Everyone else soon flashed their attention back to the TV screen, and the air was soon fully filled with screams of "Go Kelly!" or "Go Clay!"

* * *

Lolz how do you guyz think this chapter was? I thought it was a little fluffy………oh wellz, just tell off you're **HONEST OPINIONS** on a **REVIEW!** (Fyi: its that blue button below here for people who forgot! lolz jk jk jk) Honestly guys, **PLEASE REVIEW! **) 


	14. AN: Sorry

**Hey there guys! Well, I have _PRETTY MUCH_ noticed that this story isn't going too well, and I have to admit myself that I really don't like it much, either. I think this is _'too original'_, if that's what you'd call it. So I have to say that I'm going to pretty much abandon this, even though it was my very first one here in this site! I _MIGHT_ update in a few months, but that's all. Check out my new stories _Surviving on Love_ and _My Guardian Angel!_ (and if y'all like Fantastic Four stories, check out my _Playing With Fire_!) So until later, see ya!**

_Love lots, rei ann ;)_


	15. 10 months later

**Hey there guys! Hehe yeah, I know that I haven't updated this in awhile, and yes I DO realize that I deserve a BIG 'anger glare' flashed towards me at the moment from you all! HAHA well, I sure do hope everybody will forgive me for abandoning this fic for awhile longer than I expected, but you see I lost some inspiration for it! But now, it's all coming back to me! (Thing is, the direction I wanted to lead this story totally changed!) But I hope you all will enjoy this now! HAPPY READING**

* * *

**_10 months later_**

**_2 weeks before Graduation_**

Jasmine sprinted around the corner, trying her best not to bump into any tourists or cranky locals.

"Hey!" "Watch where you're going!" "What in the world was that for!"

She pretty much heard those words yelled out from people around her, and she would weakly apologize and mumble, "…….Really sorry…….."

Jasmine finally reached her destination, heavily breathing as she nearly slammed the strawberry smoothie onto the counter.

She looked up at him, panting. He stared back at her, his gaze leaving the clipboard he was holding.

"You forgot the straw," Jay added. Bradin appeared from behind him, staring at him in disbelief.

"You lazy bigot!" he yelled, walking around the counter to calm and relax a distressed Jasmine. She smiled up at him in appreciation, leaning her head tiredly against his chest. "she at least got that damn thing for you! What, you couldn't do it yourself? The least you CAN do is thank her!"

Jay shrugged. "Just giving constructive criticism is all."

Bradin nearly got ready to blow his top off, but Jasmine pulled him by the arm.

"Brae, it doesn't matter! Let's just go to you're house. I need some water, anyways!"

He down at her in worry, but nodded. He gave Jay a last look, and with a huff he let himself be dragged off by her.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

Nikki handed a glass of icy water to Jasmine, shaking her head. "Geez, he did it again? Bradin, if Jasmine hadn't stopped you from beating Jay up, I swear that I could have done it myself!"

Ava laughed, poking her head out from the kitchen. She obviously heard them.

"Ha, I guess Jay is using his chances to beg Jasmine to snag him a quick smoothie again, huh?"

All three teens nodded.

Ava shrugged her shoulders. "Oddly enough Jasmine, that's his way of showing that he's going to miss you! By the time you go off to college, he has to travel his long way to Tiki Squeeze to grab one himself!"

They all laughed, nodding in agreement.

Derek looked up bewildered, his eyebrows rose as he continued playing Halo 2.

Jasmine shook her glass of water lightly, watching the chunky ice cubes clobber each other into smaller pieces.

"I'm going to miss this place so much!" she cried out. She placed her glass back down onto the kitchen counter, sighing.

Nikki laughed, nudging her in the ribs. "Or are you just going to missDylan Rockwiler?" Jasmine blushed, suddenly taking more interest in her orange flip-flops.

Bradin cringed at the guy's name.

Eric was one of his closest friends, probably even a brother to him! And yet when he gushed everything about Jasmine and how amazing she was to him,Dylan STILL majorly crushed on her as well! By the time Jasmine came to school on her first day, he was already hitting on her! The fact that she and Alex decided to 'take a break' because of their distance from each other, she even said yes to go out with him!

As soon as Bradin heard of them dating,Dylan immediately earned himself a terribly bleeding broken nose. Unfortunate thing about it, Jasmine gave him the 'cold shoulder' for two whole weeks! (until he came begging for her forgiveness………)

He shook his head. "Why do you even go out with that jerk?" he inquired, not at all trying to hide the anger in his voice. All three women turned their attention to him, all eyebrows raised. He looked at the ground, sipping his glass of orange juice loudly.

"Aye, Bradin! Are you still going jealous about Dylan?" Nikki crossed her arms, her lips pulled into a tight line.

Bradin's cheeks flushed, as he turned to Jasmine.

"Hey Jazz, want to catch up with Michelle and Taylor?" he quickly asked.

Before she could even answer, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the kitchen in a hurry.

Even by the distance outside you could still hear Jasmine's whines!

As soon as they were both gone, Nikki turned to her aunt.

"He is so naïve!" she said, taking a long slurp from her mango smoothie. Ava stared away from the cookie dough she was stirring, and glanced over at her niece.

"Sweetie, that's his way of showing that he loves her! ALL men do that, believe me!" she replied. She opened a cabinet, rummaging through it until she took out a plastic bag full of chocolate chips.

Nikki sighed, aggravated. "I KNOW that already!" she shot back. "but what worries me is the fact that if he even knows that he's losing time to tell her! They're both going off to different colleges far away from each other, and he hasn't even spoken a word!"

Ava opened the plastic bag, digging her hand in until her hand was full of chocolate chips. "Yeah. I guess you're right about that one."

She looked out the kitchen window, which displayed a clear view of the beautiful beach. Ava sprinkled some chocolate chips into the bowl.

"He has to tell her sooner or later. Before its too late……."

* * *

**Hehe did you guys like it? It's just a little flash-forward to when their about to go to college, and that Bradin hasn't told Jasmine about how he TRULY feels about her, and that time's running out! LOLO PLZ READ AND REVIEW!**

**_Love, rei ann 3 ;);););)_**


End file.
